Loyaltys
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: You see that girl? the pretty one with the read hair. well, she's my best friend, and if you hurt her, I WILL kill you!warings inside


Hey guy's this is roughly based on a true story that happened to me, not supposed to be a romance, but there is a little something in there (cuz it wouldn't be quite as dramatic without it)! There are a few things in the story I think you might not understand, so I'm going to explain it real quick k?

**Sexting**- it's like phone sex in text message form

**Minty**- in my school we have nicknames for our grade level Minty is what we call our Juniors as a play on Jr. Mints

**Hot-blood**- a breed of horse from including Thoroughbreds, Arabians, and Zebras, with a high intelligence level and a bad temper witch makes them a bad choice for beginning riders.

**Kate**- as in the main character in my most favoritest play: _Taming of the Shrew_

**Kutabacchimae**- Japanese for something along the lines of "drop dead", "You're a bastard", or "Fuck you"

**Yoroshiereba**- Japanese for "If you want…"

**Waraning: **soft core Youi (Malik x Ryou), drug use, violence (maybe not all in this chapter)

* * *

"Good morning class, I assume you all remember the partner projects we discussed yesterday?" the teacher said as she entered the room, she stopped and looked around the large classroom at all the blank stairs coming from most of the students. She held up large books titled "the Stories Native America" there were a few sighs of recognition from the kids of average intelligence. "Get with a partner, grab a sheet of poster board and a photo copy packet, wait for me to assign you a story, read it, then summarize it and draw a related picture, it'll be due at the end of the week!"

I reached over and taped the skinny girl with long blond hair combed into a side part sitting next to me, "Hey, Jewel, want to be partners?" I asked.

"sorry, Bell, but I think I'm going to be partners with Marik!" she replied winking at a buff, blond, Arabic, boy with tong ring who sat directly across from her, he stuck his tong out and wiggling it in a sexual manner that almost made me gag, I did not find tong rings sexy in the least bit!

"since when did you like Marik?" I inquired. Jewel was one of my best friends, she had for a long time, and she never talked to me about having a crush on _Marik_, in fact he was currently going out with my childhood friend Abaigael. Other things you should know include this: Marik had a string of vengeful ex girlfriends that would not hesitate to strangle you if you said the wrong thing about anything related to her relationship with him or his current girlfriend, and things had a tendency to get a little violent around him, witch is why me and my close circle of friends tended to avoid him, when possible.

"Oh, we've been sexting* all summer!" she replied before she got up and went to sit on Marik's lap. My blood began to run hot, Marik had been going out with Abaigael all summer, it made me sick at the thought of him cheating on my best friend. I ran my tong slowly along my teeth -a common sign of anger- my fingers curled around the front of my desk, I was about to get up and slam the ever-loving-crap out of ether Marik or Jewel, when I felt a knock on the back of my chair.

"WHAT!" I yelled, spinning around in my chair, facing the boy who sat directly behind me -Bakura- who was now leaning back in his chair, gripping the front of his desk like he was in a wind storm. "… oh, sorry!" I replied regaining my normal happy-go-lucky composure. "Did you want something?" I asked.

"Well," he replied, returning to _his_ normal stoic self. "I couldn't help but notice Slut-puppy turned you down to hit on someone in a relationship, but let's be honest, you're the only one in this class with any kind of artistic talent, would you like to be partners?" he asked.

I took a glance at Jewel who was whispering something in Marik's ear, making him blush, as I recalled: Jewel had a boyfriend as well "I'd love to be your partner!" I replied.

He help me turn my desk around so we were facing each other, and the teacher gave us our page number. I thumbed threw the book until I found the right page and read it aloud.

"The Great Race

"When the Great Mystery created the earth and all living things upon it, the people and animals lived in peace. None, neither people nor animals, ate flesh. Now it happened in the course of many seasons that the buffalo began to think that they were the most powerful beings in the world. They came to believe that this gave them the right to kill and eat other animals, and people as well. Then the people said 'this isn't fair; we humans and the buffalo were created equal. But if it happens that one or the other must be the most powerful, then it should be us!'

"The buffalo said-" I was interrupted by a loud squeal from Jewel, I looked over to see Mark nipping at her neck, a hand slowly traveling up her leg. I gritted my teeth, contemplating if the teacher would look the other way if I got up right now and slapped him.

I felt a hand on my wrist "give me the story, I'll read it and tell you what to draw" Bakura replied, "you can just be a good women and do exactly what I say!"

"Is this because you're worried about me getting kicked out of school?" I asked sticking my toung out at the sexist comment, finding it odd that he would care the least bit about me, considering we had just recently been introduced by his little brother, I had maybe waved at him once, but that was it.

"no, it's because if anyone kicks that man whore's ass, I want it to be Abby," Bakura replied with an evil smirk, I let out a low amused laugh. There was a sudden silence on the other side of the room, indicating that Mark had heard. I mothed the words 'uh-oh' and turned around just in time to see him push Jewel roughly out of his lap, and storm over to our conjoined desks.

"What's you're problem?" he yelled. "You think it's funny to talk about someone like that?"

"What's _you're _problem?" I yelled intervening in their soon to be fight. "frankly you deserve to get your ass kicked, and I'm pretty sure it's going to happen when I tell Abby about you little-"

_SMACK! _I was stunned by a sudden slap to the cheek causing my head to jerk violently to the side, I didn't move for a while from the initial shock of the incident.

"Mark!" the teacher yelled, bringing me back to reality. The entire class room was quiet, Bakura grabbed me before I could fight back. I might have gone to a school for kids with mental and legal troubles, but something everybody seemed to respect-no matter what class, illness, or misdemeanor- was: you never hit a girl (unless she hits you first).

Luckily for the both of us the bell rang and we were out of there, pushing past each other to get to the door. "I meant what I said," I told him, once I was sure the teacher couldn't find us "I'm going to tell Abby"

"you think I give a dam?" he replied. I gritted my teeth, as he put a hand under my chin "I think you're the only person in this entire school who knows what kind person I am!" he laughed. "but please, next time, don't ruin my fun!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled slapping his hand away and storming off.

* * *

I trudged up the steps of the apartment that I lived in with my two cousins, though if things went well, it was going to be one by the time this school year ended, I found it weird I was thinking about that, with what had happened not even an hour ago, I had already decided I was going to tell Abby next time I saw her: tonight during movie night. I fumbled with my key ring, and jammed the key in the door, only to find the door was already unlocked, I kicked the door open in frustration, only to be greeted with the sound of a blaring TV and stereo.

"Really, Guys?" I replied, "the neighbors are already complaining about having three unattended teenagers living here, you're going to turn the stereo up all the way, too?" The first floor of our two story apartment looked like you would expect an apartment inhabited by three teenagers to look like, everything was messy, out of place, or broken, the carpet was stained so badly that nun of us remembered what color it was when we moved in, our couch and love seats were miss matched and worn so badly we were basically just sitting on a bunch of stuffing, and dirty cloths were scattered across the floor. The 4 things that were in tact were the only things we really cared about: the flat screen TV, the computer, the DVR, and The X-box.

"Hi Mira," Yugi replied, (most of my family member's and close friends called me "Mira" from my full English name Mirabel, because I had two older sisters named Isabel and Annabel, and Isabel (being the oldest) hand already clamed the nickname "Bell") completely ignoring my question. Yammi was sitting on the couch completely ignoring me, as he usually did "some guy is waiting for you up stairs- what happened to your face?"

"hu?" I turned and looked at my reflection in the cracked wall mirror that hung in the hallway. There was a burse just under my eye "Oh that" I replied, headed up the stairs "I got hit with a baseball in gym, don't worry, it's nothing!" I lied, it was better that way. _I don't even have GYM this year! _

"dang, Bell, you're late!" Malik giggled, the blond sophomore was sprawled across my bed, shoes and all, a plastic bag sat on the floor beside him.

"get your dam feet off my pillow!" I yelled. "I swear to the Gods, I don't know why I hang around you people!"

"what do you mean by you people?" Malik replied. "Egyptians, males, blonds-"

"Sophomores!" I replied, a little insulted he thought I was that racist. "you guys are barely more than freshmen!"

"yes, your one extra year makes you far more superior to me, Minty*!"

"shut-up!- what'd you bring anyways?" I asked, kicking my shoes off and sat down on my bed, picking up the plastic bag Malik had brought with him.

He promptly snatched it back from me, and listed them of, looking in the bag for conformation: "a bag of baby carrots, a carton of eggs, a gallon of Arizona green tea, and a Venous razor 6-pack… why don't they organize this stuff?"

"You've really gott'a stop stealing from my neighbors before you get me in tro-"

"Mirabell!" Yammi yelled.

"Well, crap!" Malik giggled.

I shot him a dirty look "Shut-up!" I sniffed walking to door, I cracked it open and stared down at the plum women in a pink moo-moo the size of a national flag, her stringy badly died hair was pinned up in curlers, she had on way to much eye shadow and lipstick, she held a half burned cigar between two bony fingers decorated with cherry red acrylic nails and her skin town was as even as a decretive holiday squash. I gingerly slipped out my room onto the stair well "Yes?" I replied in the most innocent voice I could muster.

The women took a heavy drag of her cigarette, making a very unattractive snorting noise as she did so, and replied in a way too high-pitched Jersey accent, "nah, it's not that blond girl; hair's too short, and she's too chubby!"

I heard Malik burst out with laughter on the other side of the door, I kicked the door, and the laughter turned to a grown of pain. "_I'm _to chubby, when's the last time you thought about hittn' the gym you fat c-"

"isn't your friend that's over blond?" Yammi asked.

"yes, but if you recall he's not a chick!" I replied, and with that I turned around and went back in my room.

Malik was going threw my collection of moves, witch considering I had a guy in my room, he could be going threw much worse. "when was the last time you bought a move, the 5th grade?" he asked threw a mouth full of baby carrot, holding up my copy of _'Robots' _and _'The Prince Of Egypt' _

"so I spend my money on other things, so what?" I asked.

"there's nothing to watch!" Malik whined, tossing aside _'Madagascar' _"seriously, we are _never _coming to your house for move night again- why to you have _'Shawn of the Dead'_?"

"IDK, cult stuff I guess!" I replied.

"Okay, do you have _anything _good?" he asked, after finding my older sister's copy of '_High School Musical 2' _

I gave it a little thought before replying "the Lord of the Rings trilogy, the first two _Bleach_ movies in the original Japanese, the first season of _Firefly_, _the_ _Rocky Horror picture show_ and-"

"_Hell Boy_!" Malik interrupted holding up the DVD and waving it around in the air. "Let's watch it! Let's watch it!"

"Okay, Okay, calm down we have to wait for Ryou and Abby first!" I replied. Speaking Abby's name brought back memories of earlier that after noon. I opened my mouth to say something, but Malik never liked it when people spoke ill of his family, whether they were cheating douche bags or not.

* * *

"Hey Babe~" Abby said, as was the typical way of greeting people in our small community of odd and peculiar people, though she sounded kind of sad, I looked up from were Malik had me pinned on the floor, her cheeks were streaked with tears marring her fare skin. Ryou was standing in the door way looking like he was watching a someone die a slow and painful death.

"Malik, get you're knee off my sternum, so I can talk to Abby!" I hissed. _God, and all I'm going to do is make this worse! _I thought.

"okay, but you're never making varsity at this rate!" he replied, getting up. He walked over to Ryou and planted a kiss on his lips, though I hardly noticed anymore I was around them so often.

I turned my attention toward Abby "What's wrong?" I asked.

"dam Bastard's been cheating on me!" she wept, throwing her arms around me "and he _punched _you!"

"well, he actually slapped me, and it didn't hurt… that much!" honestly the only thing I was really thinking was _thank you Bakura!_

"Bell, you have a burse!" she yelled.

"okay, calm down!" I replied, looking down the stairs to make sure she wasn't attracting any unwanted attention. "I burse like an overly ripe peach, you hit me all the time, it's not a big deal... that he hit me, not the cheating thing!" I shot a glance at Marik, who was trying to ignore up, like I knew he would.

"Chhaya!" she yelled catching me off guard, no one _ever_ called me by my actual birth name, at least no one off the reservation.

… okay, it's back story time, as much as I'd like to waltz right threw this, you would be left utterly confused, so here goes: Abigail, or should I say Hamsa and I, grew up on the Cherokee reservation, and because most people had trouble pronouncing nontraditional names.

Abby continued to yell at me in Cherokee before running out.

"What was that about?" Ryou asked.

"You need to take this seriously… he's not playing… he'll hurt you" I translated, "you guys can stick around as long as you like, I -on the other hand- am going out for a while, sock rule applies!" I said slamming the door, leaving Ryou and Malik alone in my room.

* * *

The steady motion of a horse at full lope was some what of a comfort to me, I felt somewhat powerful, even free it-it was hard to describe. I wouldn't admit it out loud but, I had been shaken, and this little feeling of freedom and power was like a high. I closed my eyes, and loosened my grip on the reins and focused on the song blaring from my headphones: _Snow White Queen _by Evanescence (it seemed to fit, I had repeated my pattern around the barrels enough times for my direction to be unnecessary. I felt at one with my horse, well that is until some one started yelling at me.

"Hey! No students on the hot-bloods*!" I opened my eyes and gave the reins a firm yank to the right leading the horse back over to the entry gate, and the source of the voice. I lifted my sunglass out of my eyes, because wile they did a good job of keeping dirt out of my eyes, in the (poorly lit) indoor arena, it made it impossible to see anything else.

"two points Touzouku, 1) A'ishah is _my _horse, 2) I'm _not_ a student!" I replied. "You can't tell me what to do!"

He flashed me an evil smile, and fore a second I marveled at him, his dark skin tone, and snowy white hair, his blue eyes with just a hint of sliver almost hided by the shadow cast by the rim of his cowboy hat "sorry _Kate_*, why don't you grow a few inches so you don't look like you go to a secondary school!" he replied.

"Kutabacchimae*!" I yelled sliding off the leather saddle, both A'ishah and I were panting, witch usually meant it's time to call it a day.

"Yoroshiereba*" he replied.

I shot him a discussed glance as I removed A'ishah's bridle, but still allowing her to chew on the bit witch she liked to do from time to time, and untied the lead rope from around her neck, I scratched the dapple grey hair on her neck. "you've been a good girl!" I cooed leading her out of the arena.

"So are you spending the night here? I know you have a shift tomorrow," Touzouku asked, fallowing me back to the block (or should I say wing) of stalls owned by me and the members of my family.

I gave it a little thought, the loft was comfy and warm, and I would have to walk home, and it was getting dark out. "Yeah, I guess I am" I replied stopping A'ishah at the large double doors that lead to the tack-room, I unbuckled her saddle and took the bit out of her mouth, draping it over the saddle horn, and sliding the saddle off her back, I put it on the her allotted shelf and continued on down the row of stales.

My family (on my mom's side) was well known for their talent at raising and showing horses, I myself owned 4 horses and took care of countless others. Touzouku was a senior at my school last year (we became…intimate friends 2 years before when we were in the same Japanese class together and stopped being intimate friends when he turned 18 because I was still 16 (that my friends is called statitory rape!)) he never figured out what he wanted to do with is life, and upon telling my mother he had gotten kicked out of his house was hired at the stable for three meals a day, and a warm place to sleep (though, if she _knew _anything about our relationship, he would be in the streets right now).

I put A'ishah in her stale and unhooked the lead rope from her halter and hung it on the hook on a near by post. "Good night girl!" I replied patting her on the head one last time. I wandered down the long row off stales, it felt weird to walk, it was slower and more tiresome, I wanted nothing more than to get back on A'ishah, but I knew I had exahsted her for the time being.

"hmm, seem a few people don't know were you are, and are a little worried…" Touzouku said, I turned around to see him going threw my phone.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to grab it back, but he jerked his hand away and elbowed me in the chest, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"be nice!" he scolded.

"what do you want with my phone anyways?" I asked when I regained my breath.

"it's fun making you uncomfortable!" he replied. "oh… Abby's sorry about something, I wonder why!"

"give me the Fucking phone!" I yelled lunging at him again, he kneed me in the stomach.

"hold on, I wanna see what my ring tone is!" he replied.

"_Smooth Criminal _by Alien Ant Farm, now give me my phone back!" I yelled. Suddenly the course of _like a G6 _by Free Wired stared blaring from the speaker on my phone.

"that's Yammi's ring tone, let me-"

"Hello?"

"bastard!" I muttered.

"No I stoll her phone, and think she's tied up in some serial killer's trunk, OF CORSE SHE'S HERE!…"

"give me the phone"

"No, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now… No I don't think so… don't worry I'll take _good _care of your little cousin!" I heard muffled yelling on the other end of the line, before Touzouku hung up. "man, he picks weird times to be possessive, doesn't he?"

"no, I'm not talking to you!" I replied, snatching the phone away from him. And stomping off.

"aw, you don't mean that!" he teased fallowing after me.

"drop dead!" I yelled.

"you don't mean that either~"

"yes I do!"

"I guess you don't want this then do you?" I turned around, he was holding a plastic bag filled with… oregano.

"dam you!" I replied.

"I thinks the words you're looking for are 'I'm sorry'!" he replied.

I stomped back over to him and planted a violent kiss on his lips whining my fingers threw his snowy hair, biting gently his tong I waited until he stared trying to dominate before I pulled away, smirking triumphantly. I grabbed the bag out of his hands and walked away.

"that's going on your Facebook page!" he replied.

I turned around to see him typing something into my phone "Dam it!"


End file.
